


Thinking Out Loud

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, really just two happy kids dancin and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Evan's trying to learn how to dance, and Zoe takes it upon herself to teach him. Pure fluff ahead, post-canon in a universe where Zoe and Evan got back together a few years after the events of the musical.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is part of my 30 day OTP challenge that I started on December 24 and here we are, way too many days later. I've decided not to stress myself out and just stick with my normal schedule/method of writing and posting whenever inspiration strikes me instead of forcing myself to create uninspired and lackluster writing that I look back on later and am not proud of. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to frequent uploads, I'll make it up to you with more higher quality stories soon!! With all that aside, I hope you all enjoy the story!!

Zoe unlocked the door to her and Evan’s apartment and swung it open, sighing as she stepped inside and kicked off her shoes. As she set her bag down, she looked up toward their living room, where she thought she could hear faint music playing. Being as quiet as possible, she tiptoed around the corner and stood against the wall. Standing in the middle of the room was Evan, arms out in front of him as he appeared to be attempting to dance, stepping side to side and occasionally muttering to himself over the music. Zoe smiled and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and continuing to watch Evan dancing by himself. It wasn’t until he turned and saw his smiling girlfriend that Evan noticed her presence and stopped dancing.

“Zoe! Uh…how, how long have you been standing there?” he asked, face turning bright red as he dropped his arms and began fidgeting with his sleeves.

Zoe grinned. “Not long. Whatcha doing?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Um, I was…practicing…dancing,” he said, blushing even harder.

Zoe straightened herself and stood up from where she was propped against the wall and walked over to her boyfriend in the center of the room. “Kinda hard to practice couples’ dances without a partner though, isn’t it?” she remarked, taking one of Evan’s hands into hers and placing her other hand on his shoulder. Evan simply blushed yet deeper and nodded, placing his free hand on Zoe’s waist.

“Okay, so you know how to do a basic waltz, right?” Zoe asked.

“Yeah. Just a box step,” Evan responded.

Zoe smiled. “Right, good. So if it’s alright, I’ll start by leading,” she said, looking up to her boyfriend, who simply nodded again. Zoe took a step to the left, while Evan took a step to the right. Zoe giggled.

“Okay, we’re gonna go left, then back, then right, then forward, okay?” she explained, still giggling.

Evan blushed slightly and smiled, looking down at his feet. “Okay. Cool. I think I can do that,” he said, laughing lightly.

Zoe lifted herself to tiptoe and quickly kissed him on the cheek. “I know you can,” she said, smiling wide.

Evan was stunned silent, a grin frozen on his face as he attempted to open his mouth and respond, but was quickly swept away by Zoe initiating the dance. He gripped onto her hand even tighter, and let his girlfriend lead him around in a slightly clumsy box step. He observed the way she was moving; how she raised up slightly onto the balls of her feet with each step backwards, the flutter steps she used to return one foot next to the other, and the pattern of her step. Once Evan could keep up with Zoe’s step, he attempted to add the other intricacies, much to Zoe’s delight. She grinned as her boyfriend stumbled through the next few steps, raising too far on tiptoe, but gradually finding his balance. A few more box step cycles later, the pair finally began moving in tandem. Zoe continued leading Evan in the waltz, smiling as she was able to match the rhythm of the song playing. She drew closer to Evan with every few steps, the gap between them shrinking until she could feel his breath tickling her skin. They were barely dancing anymore, simply swaying and holding each other. Zoe stood on tiptoe and began slowly leaning in to kiss Evan, but stopped abruptly.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concern seeping into his voice.

“Has _Thinking Out Loud_ been the only song playing this whole time?” Zoe asked in response, cracking a smile.

Evan blushed. “I…I think I just put it on repeat,” he responded, clearly embarrassed.

Zoe laughed, then looped her arms around Evan’s neck and eliminated the space between them by pressing her lips against her boyfriend’s, still smiling. After several moments, the two drew apart, gasping for breath.

“I love you so much, babe. I'd love to keep working on dancing with you, if you want. Maybe work on your music taste, too,” Zoe said, smirking, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

Evan gave a fake pout. “What's wrong with Ed Sheeran?” he asked, moving his hands to Zoe’s waist.

Zoe giggled. “Nothing! Nothing, just teasing,” she said, a giant grin spreading across her face.

Evan simply smirked in return, thoughtfully listening to the song still playing. “Baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart,” he sung along, moving to dance with Zoe again, leading this time as they swayed slowly to the rhythm.

“You have such a lovely voice, I'm sad I don't get to hear you sing more,” the slightly stunned Zoe said, still swaying along with her boyfriend.

It was Evan’s turn to grin, as he placed one of his hands on the side of her face. “Baby, we found love right where we are,” he continued singing.

Zoe blushed, deeper red than she thought was possible. “That we did,” she said, looping her arms around Evan’s neck once more and kissing him deeply and passionately. He kissed her back, the hand resting on Zoe’s face moving to cradle her head until the pair drew apart slightly. Zoe hopped down from tiptoe and rested her head on Evan’s chest, craning her neck slightly.

“Your heart feels like it's about to beat out of your chest,” she commented jokingly, feeling the extremely quick pace of his heartbeat.

Evan moved his hand to lift her chin and look her in the eyes, his shining. “It races a little faster every time I'm with you,” he said.

Zoe was caught off guard and left speechless for several moments. The only thing she could think to do after that length of time was to kiss her boyfriend again.

“Damn son, I don't know if I've ever seen you be this smooth,” she said.

“Well, I mean, I didn't think I was trying to be smooth- I just…it's how you make me feel…” he started, stuttering and blushing once more.

Zoe giggled. “Just shut up and dance with me some more,” she said, cutting Evan off.

He smiled. “I can put that song on if you like,” he said, half-joking.

“Whatever you want, as long as we can dance to it,” she responded, then paused for a second to think, “and please, no more Ed Sheeran. Nothing personal, I just can only take so much of him at once,” she finished.

Evan laughed. “I think I can do that,” he replied, kissing Zoe gently on the forehead and squeezing her hand.

“Do you know that I love you?” she said, beaming.

“Do I?” he asked, a serious look crossing his face.

Zoe snorted. “Oh my god, why are you like this?!” she exclaimed, chuckling.

Evan laughed in return. “Yes. Yes I do,” he said, beaming right back at his girlfriend and she lept up and kissed him deeply once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments, criticism, and thoughts below, as well as if there are any prompts or other pairings you would like to see!! I think I'll switch it up and test writing several other of my favorite pairings since I've been somewhat stuck on Zoe and Evan since the beginning of this account, but let me know what you all want/think!!


End file.
